Question: A goblet contains $8$ red jelly beans, $7$ green jelly beans, and $11$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not green?
Solution: There are $8 + 7 + 11 = 26$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $7$ green jelly beans. That means $26 - 7 = 19$ are not green. The probability is $ \frac{19}{26}$.